He is my master
by Everheart14
Summary: "When I meet my master I was just a simple human who lived only half of what life had to offer. My younger brother Matthew was the only person to me and my life only seemed to be just a little piece of dirt on the face of the world."
1. Prologue

When I meet my master I was just a simple human who lived only half of what life had to offer. My younger brother Matthew was the only person to me and my life only seemed to be just a little piece of dirt on the face of the world.

But Arthur Kirkland showed me that the other half of life is not even life at all but more of a twisted and dark after life.

_"Alfred."_

_A voice calls out to me immediately shaking pulling me out of my deep sleep. I open my eyes to find my room dark. The only lighting is from the bright moon shining from my small window. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I scan the room for anything out of the normal._

_Finding nothing I close my eyes again telling myself it's just my imagination. I roll over to my side facing the wall trying to quickly fall back to sleep, knowing I have a busy day ahead of me, not that it mattered to me. Almost completely asleep again I hear my name called again._

_"Alfred."_

_I sit up quickly knowing that it wasn't my imagination playing with me. I scan the darkness once more. Something is in my room and I have to know what this thing wants. _

_My first thought was that it was my younger brother, Matthew, who could have woken up after a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep. My eyes stay glued to the darkest corner of my room and I see a human figure waiting._

_Then a thought comes to my mind, Matthew hates the dark._

_"Who's there", I ask out to the darkness with a stern voice. When there was no answer I felt anger start to bubble inside me. "Show yourself", I demand, determine to get this person out of my house. There was movement followed by quiet footsteps. The figure in the corner slowly approached the foot of my bed stepping into the moon light. _

_The man wore long tight dress pants with a shirt and a buttoned vest. Covering the vest was a long over coat that stopped just before his mid leg. He topped it off with a top hat slightly tilted to the side. A gloved hand reached up and took off the hat. His bright emerald eyes reflected the moons light taking me back and have me take in a deep breath. His skin looked as if it were porcelain and so fragile. But the most stunning was his voice. _

_"I usually don't take demands from humans, but this is the only exception." The man's voice sounded absolutely flawless, and sounded older than he looked. It was so hypnotizing, so perfect. There was a deep accent, an accent that was defiantly British as his smirked reviling his teeth. _

_I pushed myself to the wall behind me, seeing his canine teeth shine in the moonlight. They were longer than human teeth and sent a shiver down my spine. Then before I could blink I was face to face with the most deadly monster._

_A vampire. _

_My nerves take over me and I begin to shake. He had a plan for me and i knew he had the power to carry out this plan. He takes a few steps closer to me laying his hat at the foot of my bed and then I find him just a few feet away from my face._

_What did he want?_

_He smiled to me, "What i want my dear friend is you." My heart stopped. Can he hear my thoughts? He leaned closer to me placing his hands on both sides of my body cornering me. His face was unbearably close to mine and my breathing halted. My heart rate quickened as he lower his lips to my neck. I felt his breath dance against my flesh. He takes deep breathing taking in my scent and my mind starts to spin in fast circles. _

_"Wh-who are you?" _

_The question comes out more of a whisper then a voice like I intended. He takes a long second to respond. The vampire pulls back slowly looking me straight into my eyes showing a deep hunger in them._

_"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. I've been watching you for a while now. I want you Alfred, only you." His accent sounded like music to my ears. My thoughts suddenly turn to Matthew. He was in the next room. What would happen if i called out to him for help?_

_Never mind._

_I could never put him in this kind of danger. All I wanted was for him to be safe. I needed to handle this myself. The vampire smirked seductively, "What a wise decision lad." I stare at him with fear filled eyes and let them close as his face dips down to my neck again._

_"I want you Alfred." _

_His lips brush against my pulse point as he whispers, "What a lovely heart beat."_

_Suddenly I feel as his teeth pushed themselves deep into my neck. I gasp for breath as my eyes widen in shock. My hands find his shoulders in a desperate need to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. _

_I open my mouth to cry out but my voice was nowhere to be found. I gradually begin to lose my strength and my arms drop to my side and I fall against the wall. Darkness begins to surround me as I tried to fight the feeling. _

_My eyes close as i feel my life being drained._

_Opening my eyes once more i see him pull away from me licking my blood off his lips. "You are my loyal _servant_ and you will do as i say." _

_With that darkness swallowed me whole and i become totally venerable by only his words. _

He is my master and i am his slave.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE.**

**My Brother and I are writing this together and wondering if this is good or wanted this to be a building plot. :D im sure we could figure something out. **


	2. Chapter 1

-3 months after being bitten-

The moonlight slipped into the horse drawn carriage on the quiet streets of London. It was in a good neighborhood with nobles that didn't dare to rudely peek into the carriage as it moved.

However; if they had taken a peek, they would had seen two males inside. One was a man with messy blond hair and very bushy eyebrows. He had on a pair of dress pants with a dress shirt and vest with a small cane resting on his lap. His gloved hands were turning pages of a book they he quietly read thanks to the soft moonlight.

Beside him was the other male who seemed a little more on edge. He seemed no older than eighteen while the male beside him looked twenty-one. He had blond hair that framed his face with his glasses on and his blue eyes. His clothes matched the others but with his own mix of clothes here and there.

"Arthur…are you sure it was okay to leave Mattie in the hands of you know who?"

"Whether it was or not doesn't matter." Arthur closed the book and faced him, ""Be happy I even allowed him to stay with you, Alfred."

Alfred flinched and made the mistake of looking into Arthur's eyes which were a bright emerald. He shivered and felt that the eyes were looking into his very soul.

If he had a soul anymore.

Alfred then let out a muffled yelp as his lips were captured by Arthur's. It was strong and dominating, but he responded by letting Arthur push against him and letting his skilled tongue slip into his mouth.

He couldn't pull away.

He didn't want to.

After all….

The kiss was broken as the carriage came to a silent stop in front of a Victorian style mansion that looked older than it seemed. "Act as if nothing had happen and keep yourself calm."

Arthur stepped out of the carriage leaving Alfred stunned and blushing for a few moments until he followed quickly behind.

_He is the servant._

"Alfred" A small male who looked almost identical to Alfred threw himself at the male hugging softly in a loving way, "Welcome home!"

Alfred returned the hug nuzzle against his brother as if he was a dog being greeted by his master, "Thanks Mattie!" He smiled down at his brother, "I'm sorry I left you alone for a few days."

"It's fine really I was alone all the ti—"

"Ah, so you two are home?" A tall blond male appeared from the shadows with an amused smile on his face. His accent was laced with French and his clothes matched the French style. A small wine glass was in his right hand with a red liquid in it that most people, humans, would guess to be red wine.

Alfred's body soon switched to a defensive hold on his brother when the French mam appeared, "Been treating my brother like a guest and not a meal Frenchie?"

"But of course! His poor human heart needed some comforting while his undead idiot brother was away."

A spark went between the two in a sharp glare that made Matthew nervous. "U-um," he turned to Arthur, "D-did you two find out anything about the mysterious killings?"

"Not much, the highter ups seem to think it was a clan trying to show off." Arthur turned his attention to Francis's, "Are Antonio and Lovino still out?" The glaring match was stopped when Francis turned to lock eyes with Arthur, "Oui, they went out to eat and Gilbert and Ludwig should be returning soon."

"Any problems?"

Their starts seemed to sharpen but Francis never left a beat, "None at all."

Arthur let out a sigh and walked past Francis in a annoyed fashion, "Come along Alfred, the sun will be coming up soon." Alfred kissed Matthew's cheek and wished him a good day while giving Francis a warning glare before following behind Arthur without any argument.

"Hmm, I wonder why they are always together," spoke Matthew curiously as he watched the two walk up the stairs. "Don't you know cheri?" Francis placed his wine glass on the table and appeared in front of Matthew in what seemed like just a few seconds.

He lifted Matthew's chin so his ice blue eyes locked on Matthew's sweet violet ones. His placed his thumb over the boys pulse causing him to lick his lips, "Once a vampire bites his mate, they hang on the every word of the other."

An just like the wind he was gone as the first few rays of sun slipped into the house leaving Matthew standing in the room with a bright blush on his cheeks and the liquid in Francis's wine glass glowing a beautiful red.

Layers of clothes were slipped off their bodies as the curtains that were laced with silk were closed blocking out the suns light morning raises. Alfred didn't dare look at Arthur once the man had become naked. He simply looked away as he went to the draw to pick out his own clothes for his sleeping hours.

"You do remember we have a ball being held tomorrow," said Arthur as he slipped on some pajama pants and a loss tank top from his own draws.

Alfred groaned, "Do I really need to be there?" Alfred slipped on some shorts and a shirt and turned his attention to Arthur who was now sitting on their bed which was decorated in red and black silk sheets.

He blushed as he spoke, "I mean, it's not like everyone is going to be there."

"Everyone is going to be there you git!" Arthur slipped into the covers, "Higher ups and humans alike will be attending and as a new born you must meet them."

Alfred slipped into the covers as well and let his head rest against the pillows that also had silk covers, "So the only event is that right? I say hi and meet and few people and I can go."

"That is not the only reason Alfred." Alfred since the serious in Arthur's voice and for the second time in the past few hours Alfred had made the mistake of looking into Arthur's eyes.

He then noticed not only how they seemed to shine but how close he was to his own face. "I-it's not," he asked trying to control his voice and the blush from growing on his face."

"Yes it is a special day." He cupped Alfred's cheek and traced the bone of his jaw before slipping his glasses off from his face and onto the night stand, "Tomorrow, you will kill your first human."

In the words of murder that were so simply spoken were sealed with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Master Alfred."

An old frail voice called out to Alfred. He doesn't answer back as he looks himself over for the evening. From his shaggy blond hair, that framed his face perfectly, to his bright, piercing sapphire eyes. He then scanned over his dressy outfit. He wasn't very comfortable in the outfit, but didn't abject to ware it, simply because his master told him to wear it.

"The guests are making their arrival," Geves said as his voice shook weakly. Alfred clenched his jaw tightly knowing that one of those guests would be his victim. First victim, this person will make him be a true vampire.

Just like master.

"Alright," Alfred answered glancing outside to see a crescent moon hanging in its place.

"Master Arthur said that he would like to see you before you make your appearance down stairs,"Geves said. Alfred flinched slightly hearing Arthur's name, then turned to Geves, looking him straight into his eyes.

Oh how he wanted to tell the butler to just run away. To escape this twisted place. But if he, a vampire, couldn't escape without being tracked down, then what could an 80 year old human?

He let out a sigh then answered, "Thanks, Geves. You can leave now." The butler bowed then closed the door silently behind him.

Alfred stepped over to the window and gazed outside. The only thought that came to his mind was how could he just kill someone and not look back. To just walk away without a single thought, he could never do that, he didn't have the heart.

"Well don't you look splendid tonight, Alfred." Alfred turned around quickly seeing Arthur standing at his door, watching him with those miraculous emerald eyes. Alfred quickly glanced away before he was hypnotized by them.

Arthur took a few steps closer to him, placing his hand on Alfred's back. It took all of Alfred's will power not to pull away from his master. Arthur's gaze was outside watching the guest arrive.

"Now it is time for is to make our appearance." He glanced over to Alfred showing him a seductive smile. Then Alfred is captivated, immediately his mouth dies as his throat beings to burn softly and his hunger grows.

"Come." Arthur wraps his arm around Alfred's shoulder leading him away from the window to the hallway.

Soon everyone is dancing around laughing and having a great time. If only they knew what kind of monsters were in there presents.

"Now remember what I told you love." Arthur spoke to Alfred in a low mumble so that he was the only one to hear him. A few couples came up to Arthur shaking his hand and the lady would bow. Alfred would bow to be polite.

"Be polite, Make her feel like she is the only one here. Look her in the eyes and smile softly."

"Convince-her- to-move-away-from-everyone-then-attack." Alfred rushed his words and let his gazes bouncing from every other guest.

Arthur stepped in front of him holding up a finger to him, "Ah-Ah-Ah~. You skipped a step," Arthur said as he gazed deeply into Alfred's eyes. The soft burn in Alfred's throat increased to a small flame.

Arthur flashed Alfred a soft smile as he patted him on the shoulder, "It's your time to become a true vampire."

Alfred cringed at the words then walked away from his master.

As Alfred made his way though the crowd of people he searched for his victim. He doesn't have to search for long until he finds a young lady sitting in a cushioned chair against a wall, gazing down at her hands. She looked lonely and sad. Alfred's heart jumped in his chest knowing that will be his first victim.

As he made his way to her he took in all the small details. Her hair was color of chest nut that was half up - half down and wavy. She had long bangs that curled and framed her face perfectly. He stopped in front of the woman not saying a word just yet. Her fragrance smelled so nice and it made his mouth water.

Suddenly the woman jerked her head up to look at the man who stands before her. Alfred gazed deeply into her bright green eyes. She started to panic until she looked into Alfred's sapphire eyes. She felt a wave of calmness rush over her and she softly returned the smile.

Alfred bowed as a gentleman should, not looking away from her eyes, offering his hand. The woman looked down to his hand then looked back into Alfred's eyes before taking his hand.

"Thank you, my lady" Alfred showed her a slightly wider smile, but sure not to reveal his teeth. He slowly pulled her to her feet and slowly guided her to the ball room floor. Alfred placed his hand on her waist and her other hand readying for a waltz.

"What is your name m'lady?" Alfred asked.

"Elizabeta Hedervary" She answered, her words were heavily with a Hungarian accent.

They began to dance the waltz and Elizabeta found herself starring at the stranger. Alfred caught her eyes and smiled softly, "I don't even know your name." Elizabeta said. She was at awe finding the man stunning and sounded as she was in a daze. Alfred's smile grew slightly bigger.

"Alfred F. Jones."

"Mr. Jones I-" Alfred cut her off.

"Please call me Alfred."

Elizabeta blushed and Alfred lightly chucked.

As they danced the waltz Elizabeta found herself attracted to Alfred. His tempting smile,amazing laugh and stunning eyes. She couldn't help up just stare at him as his lead her around the dance floor.

Alfred was actually enjoying himself with the Hungarian woman. She was very beautiful. She had flawless, soft skin. He would gaze into her green eyes; they weren't as green as Arthur's though.

_Arthur._

He had forgotten. Leaving Elizabeta's gaze, his eyes traveled around the ball room searching for his master. After a short while of searching his heart began to lighten up and he realized that he was no longer in the room.

"Alfred?" He heard the sweet Hungarian accent again.

"Yes?" Alfred answered looking into Elizabeta's eyes again, they showed hurt.

"Are you looking for another woman?" Alfred was taken back with the question.

"No, my lady, it's just you and me tonight."

The music died slowly as is transitioned over into slow beat. Alfred leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "How about we go somewhere with just you and me?" In responds he heard Elizabeta gasp lightly. He pulled away grasping her hand gently, lightly kissing it, as he gazed into her eyes.

"What do you say, Elizabeta?"

Elizabeta found herself weak at her words and his touch. It was improper for a lady to be alone with a man she had just met, but right now she didn't care. She nodded slowly and Alfred led them away from the ball room floor to the door.

Alfred escorted Elizabeta out the door then turned his head around to see if he could find Arthur.

Again there was no luck.

Alfred guided Elizabeta down the main hall and up the large stair case. She talked about her father who was so demanding that she would come and make an appearance for the family, but she really didn't want to come.

Elizabeta glanced over to Alfred, "But I'm glad I came."she said smiled softly. He smiled back and placed his hand on the small of her back. Alfred felt as if he were being watched. Quickly moving his eyes around the room he found nothing.

_Is__ it Arthur making sure __I'm doing what I'm__supposed to__ be doing?_

Finally they entered Alfred's chamber and Elizabeta watched him shut and lock the door. When Alfred was finished with that he pulled her into his arms, and kissed softly.

Elizabeta closed her eyes allowing Alfred to kiss her. Alfred parted his lips, licking her lips, wanting to taste more. She parted hers and moved her tongue to his allowing him in.

As Alfred kissed her his hunger grew to have her. He could hear the blood rushing though her veins. That's what he wanted. The longing to taste her blood grew intensively.

Alfred slowly walked into her leading her to the bed. Elizabeta gasped lightly feeling Alfred lay on top of her. Her body instantly heats up with the need of his body.

Alfred found himself tugging at the dress as he slides his lips down her neck. Elizabeta eyes roll back as her breathing hardens feeling him lick and nibble. Elizabeta heard the seams of her dress rip. Opening her eyes she found the dress shredded and on the floor. She was now fully exposed to Alfred. Alfred lifted up and gazed deeply into her eyes.

She watched as Alfred smiled, reviling his large canines, larger than any humans. Elizabeta's eyes widen seeing the pure danger that she was in. She was in the presence of a vampire. She looked back into his eyes fully dilated.

Alfred's ears were filled with the sweet sound of her blood rushing though her veins. That's what he wanted. His mouth watered longing to taste. But then he heard a scream, it was so loud it made him flinch and close his eyes.

Opening his eyes again he saw the woman crying hysterically. He shook his head swallowing hard. His breathing turn to pants as he tried to make since of what was going on,

"I-I'm sorry", Alfred felt his eyes sting, "I c-cant." Then he hears the sound off footsteps approaching.

"You will." Arthur's voice fills the room demanding. Alfred's body stiffened and his eyes widen in fear. He turns his head to see Arthur stepping out of the shadows. His breathing came out light a quick in fear of the unknown.

"Arthur," Alfred began. "I can't!"

"Do it, now," Arthur shouted. Alfred moved off the woman careful not to look in to his masters eyes.

"I won't!"

Arthur growled and pushed past Alfred, grabbing Elizabeta by the throat, "Don't take it personally love, it's just business." He smirked, before lifting her off the bed holding her just high enough where her feet couldn't touch the floor.

"Do it now Alfred!"

Alfred glanced into Elizabeta's eyes begging for mercy, shaking his head. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"She is going to die tonight and by you." Arthur threw her at Alfred glaring at him. Alfred caught the woman and looked up into Arthur's eyes.

His heart flipped in his chest, "Y-yes master." He looked down to the panting woman in his arms. He shook his head mouthing the words, _I'm sorry._

He dipped his head down to her pulse point. She smelt so nice. Tears were now a steady stream now.

Delaying no more he bit down into her neck tasting her blood instantly. He moaned as he began to drink her. She tried to push away from him but she slowly grew weaker and weaker with every passing moment. The burn in the back of his throat slowly cooled and his hunger slowly melted away.

Suddenly Elizabeta collapsed in his arms.

Dead.

Alfred pulled away knowing that he had drained all of her blood. He gazed down at her beautiful pale face. Then realization hit him and he threw Elizabeta's dead body to the floor, fleeing to the other side of the room.

Arthur slowly walked over to Alfred pulling him up to his feet. Alfred held himself to his master. Arthur wrapped his arms around the young vampire to comfort him. Alfred felt so horrible on what he had just done.

"Arthur." Alfred sobbed. "Does it always feel like this?"

Arthur sighed, "It starts to get easier young one,"he said just before capturing Alfred's lips.

****Don't kill me DX im so sorry for the lateness but that was my bad! Ive been lazy lately and yeah... Tell me what you think.. Remember more reviews more chapters :D Its my brothers turn to right the next chapter hah!****


	4. Chapter 3

**You guys, here you go. I am soooo sorry that I keep dropping off the edge of the earth. Ive just been sooo~ lazy .. its the summer. . and I have really hard time of thinking of some plot. Please forgive me!**

**Enjoy~**

**-The next day-**

"Oi, were back!" The large main door of the mansion opened wide followed by a man with a thick German accent, "Francis get out the beer!" He pulled his clock off and let the moon light shine on his platinum hair.

"Gilbert there is no need to be so loud," spoke a nothing man with a thick German accent. Unlike the other one he had combed back blond hair and his looks almost stone like. Behind him followed a tall Spanish man with two Italian twins beside him, "Ah it's nice to be home si?"

"So long as we don't have to hunt with you anymore," commented one of the brothers who cheeks were puffed. "Lovi don't be so cruel!" The Spanish man tried to kiss the other who simply blushed and hit him in the face.

"Ve~ so this is where you have been living Lovino?" The other Italian looked around in amazement, "It's so big!"

"It has to be to fit all the wankers that live here in it." Arthur slipped into view threw the shadows with a annoyed look on his face, "What took you gits so long to get back?"

"Chill out Brit we had a lot of information to gather," The one named gilbert said pulled some vials out of his pocket, "and to get these." He threw the vials to Arthur who caught them and examined them closely, "Any trouble?"

"We didn't seem to run into any territory issues," spoke the other German, Ludwig, who seemed to be on edge near the other Italian.

Arthur looked up from the vials and narrowed his eyes lightly, "New attention?"

"Seems to be little Lovi's baby brother," commented the Spanish who now had the Italian in a tight embrace. "Antonio let go of me you bastard!" Lovino flashed his fangs as a warning letting out a soft hiss, "Don't make me bite you!"

"Ve~ don't hurt him Lovino!"

'_Great, another loud Italian, and human no less.' _ "I'm guessing he's your attention Ludwig?" When the stone German blushed Gilbert let out a childish laugh, "He just needs to pick his time to take that nice neck." He grinned, "Speaking of neck, is the little birdie sleeping?"

"I just tucked him in." This time Alfred appeared followed by Francis, "What is up with you blood freaks wanting my little brother so bad?"

"We do not wish him harm darling Alfred, just his neck," commented Francis showing of a smile that would make humans woo. Alfred's eyes narrowed, "That worries me more coming from you Frenchi."

All of the vampire's talks were silenced when a small yawn came out of the little Italians mouth, "Ve~ Sorry, I'm a little sleepy." Ludwig sighed, "I'll show you were you'll be staying Feliciano."

"Okay Ludwig!" He clung to the German's arm making his skin turn a soft red. Lovino glared, "Just hurry back so we can get this stupid meeting under way."

"Meeting," Alfred looked to Arthur, "What are we meeting about?" The Brit ran his hand threw his hair, "About the rules you need to know about, sence you are in your adulthood."

When Alfred flinched at the words Gilbert grinned and put his arm around Alfred's shoulder, "So we finally took the big leap and drank blood huh."

"That's great amigo!" Antonio then joined in the praising and rubbed the top of Alfred's head. Lovino just crossed his arms and pouted waiting for them to stop there baby fest, "What are you guys, five?"

"Try more like five hundred!"

Francis smiled at the childish antics and turned to Arthur, "Isn't the family pace nice?" "Hmmm," Arthur's eyes seemed to be studying Alfred who was pouting and trying to brush the other two men off him, "let's hope it stays that way."

* * *

><p>Ludwig opened the door to the large Victorian style room. It had a large king size bed with violet silk sheets that matched the curtains on the window. It was spacious with a few dressers and such, but it looked like no one has used the room in a while.<p>

"Down the hall from you is Matthew Williams, he is Alfred's brother and also human."

"So I'm not the only human? That's good; I'd hate to be lonely during the day when you sleep." Feliciano showed the other a smile but it was laced with a sadness that didn't suit him at all.

"Feliciano…"

"Eh but don't worry about me Ludwig! I knew you were a vampire and still fell in love with you and I wanted to stay with you even if that meant not seeing you as often and nn-"

Feliciano's words were silenced by Ludwig's slips as the soft skin was pushed against his. They enjoyed their moments of peace until Feliciano pulled away for air. His cheeks were panted with a light blush as he looked up at Ludwig.

He cupped the Italian's cheeks and kissed them tenderly, "I'll visit you alright tonight, t-that is, if you stay up for me."

"I will!"

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked into the dining room were all of the family was sitting along a long oak table. Arthur sat at the end was Francis and Alfred by his side. At the middle were Antonio and Lovino with Gilbert saving him a seat, "About time you got here!"<p>

"Sorry, I was tucking Feliciano in," he said as he sat down in his seat. The air heavy knowing that what they were going to talk about was not only about the thing they called their _'family'_, but also of future actions and of future members.

Arthur stood, "I called you all here to discuss Alfred F Jones joining our family as my mate."

Every on sat at the table looking at Alfred. Alfred found himself really akward under everyone's gaze.

"Alfred" Arthur began. "There are rules that vampires like us need to obeyed by. "

"Awww~ Come on Lovi! Can't I just hold you?" Antonio's voice cut in.

"Get off bastered!" Romano growled trying to push Antonio away.

"Aw que Lovi Puedo ganar. I am manera mas fuerte que tu. Ahora vienen aqui!"

"Antonio!" Arthur snapped and Antoino rested his elbows on the table pouting, and began to grumble in his native tongue. The small Italian lightly laughed, but then straighten up with Antonio said something under his breath.

"Anyway" Arthur shot the couple a glare, "About the rules." Alfred watched Arthur carefully. "First one is that we don't make others without proper reasoning."

"What was your reasoning, mon cher?" Francis smirked, lifting a wine glass to his lips. Arthur slammed his fist on the wooden table. Alfred was surprised that it didn't split.

"I had a reason of my own that I don't need to share with you!" Arthur growled.

"Then could you tell me?" Alfred asked quietly. Arthur snapped his head to look at him. Alfred flinched again seeing his eyes. Arthur seemed to relax a little.

"Later" Arthur mumbled.

"Rule number two" ,Francis beamed, "no secrets."

Arthur stood up quickly. "Shut up you git! That's not a rule!" Francis wagged a finger at him.

"Tempered" Francis teased.

Alfred reached up, touching Arthurs arm. Arthur jerked his arm away and sat back down.

"Rule number two is to not allow humans know that we exist." Arthur said glancing to Alfred.

"But didn't we already break that rule?" Alfred questioned

"You wanted to leave you're brother in the dark? To have him believe that you were kidnapped and dead, to have him worry sick over you," Arthur snapped.

Alfred clenched his jaw.

"Ay!" Ludwig called out. "Chill why don't you?" Arthur ignored the German, but did take a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Rule number three," Arthur started again. "No killing large amounts at one time. People will catch on and find out about us." Alfred nodded taking in the info.

"And of course you know the big rule..." Antonio said. All eyes were on him, "To not go out into the sunlight."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Of course he knows that rule!"

"Just sayin'"

Alfred glanced over to Arthur who was staring at his hands. He was about to reach out and touch his hands when Arthur stood up quickly.

"Please excuse me." Arthur said turning to walk out of the dining room. Alfred looked back to the group of vampires. Antonio was trying to hold Lovino again who was fighting against him. His gaze traveled over to the two German brothers who were having an intense convocation.

Alfred sighed glancing over to Francis who was taking a slip of his glass full of blood. Francis caught Alfred's eyes and gestured to the direction Arthur left in. Alfred bit his bottom lip then left in the same direction.

* * *

><p>Alfred opened the door to the bedroom that he and Arthur shared. All the lights were off but that didn't make a difference.<p>

Alfred's eyes caught Arthur standing at the window with his back to him. Slowly he walked up to Arthur. The closer he got to Arthur the more clearer the sniffling sounds and light sobs became.

"A-Arthur," Alfred whispered. Arthur quickly turned around to find Alfred, who was wearing a worried expression. Arthur's eyes widen, taking a step back, totally surprised he didn't hear Alfred walk in.

"Alfred!" Arthur wiped his eyes, trying to pull himself back together. Unsuccessful with the task he turned away from Alfred to face the window again. Alfred walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Arthur holding him tightly.

Arthur wasn't able to hold it in any longer and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry" Arthur sobbed. Alfred closed his eyes, tightening his arms more.

"I'm not upset about it" Alfred whispered.

"You lie!" Arthur yelled. "You know you're upset with me."

Alfred took in a deep breath turning Arthur around. Arthur found himself staring up at the taller man.

"I'm not upset. You opened my eyes to the world. I was a self-centered person who only cared for my brother," Alfred paused, "But now I don't focus on myself anymore"

Alfred pushed his lips together, getting an urge to kiss his master. _'Would he be upset about it?_' Alfred thought to himself.

"I changed you because I didn't want to be lonely anymore. I wanted to have someone."

Arthur paused, taking in a shaky breath, then looked up to Alfred. "I found you walking back to your home and I watched you for a long time."

As Arthurs green eyes met Alfred blue eyes, Alfred didn't flinch away. He found himself sort of relaxed.

Alfred slowly leaned into Arthur, gently capturing his master's lips. Arthur moved his hand up to Alfred neck as they kissed.

Alfred pulled back with a smile. "Don't worry, master. I'm not upset."

* * *

><p>Ivan sits in front of his fire place staring at the flames. Both if his sisters, Katyusha and Natalia, stand behind him. They had just finished taking over the Asian Clan.<p>

"We will now extend to Europe." Ivan said his voice dark, and a smile to match.


End file.
